Stuck With You
by JustXPretend
Summary: Rayne was just taking the elevator up to her apartment. Another person was riding as well. The elevator stopped suddenly and now both people are trapped. The other person riding? Taylor Lautner.
1. Stuck With You

-Rayne's POV-

The elevator doors opened and I stepped in. I pressed the button for the 5th floor and leaned against the back wall. The doors were almost shut when a hand stopped them, and then a tan tall beautiful beast of a young man stepped in. He looked so familiar but I couldn't place him. He pressed the button for the 7th floor and stood on the other side of the elevator. He smiled and I returned one. The doors shut and a very automated female voice announced that we were going up. We went up two floors before the elevator made a wrenching sound and came to an abrupt halt. This couldn't be happening. This elevator sucks. It breaks like twice a week yet for some reason I still don't use the stairs. I groaned and pulled open the box where an emergency phone was located. I provided the necessary information and put it back on the hook. The man said it might take up to two hours, because there were three other elevators stuck in other buildings. I turned to the gorgeous guy next to me. He looked at me questioningly.

"Well hope you didn't have important plans. We'll probably be stuck for about two hours. You're not claustrophobic are you?" I asked as I slid down the wall into a seated position. He did the same.

"No. I'm Taylor by the way." He slightly cringed when he said his name, probably expecting me to scream. I now recognized him. That actor from those Twilight films.

"Rayne" I said as I held out my hand. He looked relieved as he shook it.

"That's a unique name." He said, and I just nodded before reaching in my purse and pulling out a deck of cards and waving them at him as an invitation to play.

"I don't really know any card games except go-fish and war. So which do you want to play?" I asked as I started shuffling the deck.

"I haven't played go-fish since I was like 10." he laughed. It sounded so warm. I smiled as I passed out the right number of cards and then held mine up to look. I took out 1 pair and laid them to my left. He removed two pairs.

"You can go first." I said as I studied his face. Everything about him was handsome. From his perfect white teeth to his unwrinkled clothes. His dark hair swung just at eye level. His stuck his tongue between his teeth and studied his cards.

"Got a 4?" he asked. I shook my head no and watched as he picked up a card from the deck. We continued to play and shared random nice conversation.

"So do you live here?" I asked as I "went-fish"

"Ah, no I was picking up Kellan." He said as he made a pair.

"Oh…is he one of the guys from that movie you were in?" I asked

"You know who I am?" he said while looking up.

"Yeah, but I only just recently learned your name. Actually it was last night. You were on E News. I usually don't watch it but there wasn't a damn thing on." I said as I made my last pair. I looked up at him satisfied that I had won. He put his cards down.

"Yeah Kellan is in the movie too. The really big vampire in the Cullen family….or have you actually seen the film?" He asked

"I haven't. I read the books. And if I may, you really do make a nice Jacob. You seem like a nice outgoing kinda guy. Helpful, and warm." I laughed at the last part. "Exactly what I'd imagine the character to be."

"Oh thanks." He smiled and his entire face lit up.

"So why does Kellan live in this place? I wouldn't expect a celebrity to rent a studio apartment." I said as I gathered my cards and put them back in my bag.

"He doesn't live here. His girlfriend does." He replied as he picked lent off his shirt. Even doing something mundane was cute when he did it.

"Oh" I said. The conversation just died and we kinda just stared at one another for a moment. The elevator shook and then started up again.

"Looks like they fixed it faster than expected." I said as I stood up.

I glanced at Taylor slightly bummed that this meeting would be so short lived. Was it just me or did he seem bummed too?

-Taylor's POV-

Wow this girl was so hot. She had black hair with two purple streaks. Which was totally different. Her eyes were the brightest green I'd ever seen, and she was pale and fragile looking. Her lips were a deep red and silky looking. I didn't want our conversation to end but the elevator had started back up and we were nearing her floor. I wanted to ask her for her number, but she might think it weird, or maybe we were just meant to be elevator buds for a day. I sighed and she glanced at me a question in her eyes. The doors opened and she stepped out. She turned at the last second and gave me a dazzling smile.

"It was very nice to have met you, and spent an hour or so with you trapped in an elevator." she said and then the doors closed. I leaned against the back wall of the elevator and then looked down. A piece of paper was on the ground. Had she dropped something? I bent down and picked it up. It was a number and little message. It read: _I'd like to see you outside of an elevator if that's ok. _J She wanted to see me again. My chest felt light as the elevator doors opened and I stepped out. I walked to Kellan's girlfriend's door and knocked lightly. She opened it and ushered me inside. Kellan immediately started talking but all I was thinking about was the girl with the unusual name and the purple and black hair.


	2. About A Girl

-Taylor's POV-

I knocked on the door to Kellan's girlfriend's apartment. And this firecracker of a girl opened it. She was a short red head with curves in all the right places. She was very sweet.

"Come in" She said as she ushered me inside.

"Where's he at?" I asked as I sat myself down on the couch.

"Putting his clothes on." she smiled seductively as she sat down across from me.

"I see" I said as I blushed. I honestly can't believe she just hinted about that sort of thing.

"You look happy. What's been going on today?" she asked

"I just met this girl in the elevator. It broke down so we were stranded for like an hour" thank god I added mentally. "She was really pretty, and very nice, and she totally didn't freak out over being near me." I finished.

"Awesome. What did she look like I might know her?"

"Her name is Rayne and she has black hair with purple streaks and pretty green eyes. She lives two floors down." I finished.

"Doesn't ring a bell." she said just as Kellan came out of the bedroom.

"Hey Tay" he said as he leaned to kiss the top of his gf's head. She smiled up at him.

"Guess we should get going." I said as I stood.

I walked to the door as they said their goodbyes.

Once outside Kellan laid into me about the girl on the elevator.

"So she was pretty huh?" he asked as he hit the button for the first floor.

"Very." I glanced at my watch. "Dude we are so late." I said. We were meeting up with the rest of the twilight cast for dinner and I'm sure they wouldn't like us being late.

"Did you get her number?"

"Actually I did."

"You gonna call?"

"I might."

The bell dinged and we stepped onto the first floor. We walked outside and got into my car. I cranked it up and pulled away from the curb. We had a quiet ride all the way to the restaurant.

_A/N: I know this chapter is mucho short but I have tons of stuff on my mind. I knew an update was in order so here it is, I hope you enjoy it's smallness._


	3. Bazzongas!

A/N: Ok I'm well aware that I need to update, but I haven't had internet in forever. So to make up for lack of updates I'm going to write a really long chapter or maybe write 2 or 3 medium sized chapters. We'll see how this plays out. Please forgive me the not-updating and thanks for the few reviews I've gotten and the people following my story.

-Taylor's POV-

Kellan and I hopped into my car and drove the seemingly short distance to the restaurant. The moment we entered the place and sat down, we were bombarded by questions about our tardiness.

"What took so long? I'm dying of starvation." Rob said.

"Got stuck in an elevator for about an hour, don't worry I'm totally fine." I replied while flipping through the menu.

"He met a pretty girl in said elevator." Kellan added. I grimaced, mostly because I didn't want to be bombarded with new questions.

"Pretty eh? Did you get her number?" Rob asked.

"Very pretty and yes I did indeed get her number." I answered

"Are you going to call her?" Kristen asked.

"Maybe" I said before ordering a huge steak.

"Just maybe?" Ashley asked

"Well, dating would be sort of hard. People would constantly bother us, she probably wouldn't like that." I said.

"Why don't you let her decide?" Kellan said.

"I'll think about" To be honest I was just messing with everyone. A girl that gorgeous and level headed. Hell yeah I'd be calling her, but of course that brings up the question…Where do I take her?

-Rayne's POV-

The moment I got into my apartment I called my best friend Jacobin aka Jake. We were now sitting in my kitchen area eating Chinese takeout.

"So do you think he'll call?" Jake asked as he glanced at my phone.

"Well if he does call there's no way it'll be tonight. That would be to soon wouldn't it?" I asked

"I guess. I never pay attention to the 'wait at least a day before calling that totally hot person you met in an elevator' rule, but that's just me." He replied.

I replied with a laugh.

"So uhm, I know you haven't watched any of his movies, so I took it upon myself to educate you about how sexy that god of man you shared an elevator with is, and brought his movies over." Jake said as he set down his now empty food container and walked over to his overnight bag.

"A god of a man?" I said as I sat down on my couch.

"Oh honey, you just don't know." He replied as he put the Twilight DVD in and turned on the TV. "This one doesn't actually have much Taylor action, but he's in it enough to watch it."

"So you don't watch the movies for his talent but his looks? That's kinda shallow." I said as I turned off a lamp, and Jake sat down next to me.

"Well no, he's a great actor, but I mean the man is gorgeous!"

"Ok shhh! Movie's starting."

We watched the entire movie, and Jake was right Taylor didn't get much face time, but I was assured that in New Moon there was lots of Taylor and lots of shirtless-ness. And man was Jacobin totally correct. Taylor was a good actor and god was he a sexy man. I couldn't believe he had my number and he may call me, of course there was the possibility that he had thrown my number out the moment he had the chance, but he didn't seem like that kind of person. He seemed sweet and wonderful. It was almost 10:30 when my phone rang. I immediately answered it.

"Hello"

"Hi, uh, Rayne? I hope it isn't too late, but I just wanted to call you and ask if maybe you'd like to go out to lunch with me tomorrow?" Taylor asked.

I hopped up and down and Jake mouthed "it's him?" I nodded

"Lunch? That sounds great. Do you wanna meet somewhere or pick me up?" I asked still doing a little happy dance.

"I'll pick you up, good thing I know where you live." He laughed and my chest felt light.

"Yeah, good thing."

"You're not vegetarian or anything like that are you?" he asked

"God no! I love meat." Oh my that sounded dirty….or maybe that was just me.

"Great. I know this awesome burger joint on the coast. So I'll pick you up around 11:30?"

"Yeah, that sounds great. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright. Goodnight Rayne. Sleep well." He said before hanging up.

I set my phone done and Jake screamed and hugged me tight.

"OMG OMG OMG! You are going on a date with Taylor Lautner! A lunch date, which means he wants to see you ASAP, because he can't wait to be graced by your lovely presence." Jake said which sent me into a fit of laughter.

"You really read too far into things my little fairy." I said while wagging my finger at him.

"Let's pick out an outfit." He said as he grabbed my arm and dragged me to my wardrobe.

"I think you should go casual sexy. Yes to the jeans." He said as he pulled out a pair of dark wash jeans.

"Double yes to this shirt" he muttered only to himself as he pulled out a black button up.

"What makes that shirt sexy?" I asked.

"The buttons. Wear a push up bra and maybe unbutton it one button below where you normally do, and roll the sleeves up. It's casual but with cleavage , which is you know…what a man likes to see. Plus you have huge bazoongas." Jake said as he placed the clothes on my bed.

"I'd hope Taylor wouldn't be the type of guy to only notice my "bazoongas" and not my personality." I replied.

"He's a straight man. He'll notice your bazoongas and then fall madly in love with your personality." He said as he flopped onto my bed.

"Let's hope." I replied while laughing.

"We should go to bed now. We have to get up early. It takes lots of work to look sexy casual." Jake said.

We both changed into our p.j's and climbed into bed. That's right I share a bed with my gay best friend.


	4. You're impressive

-Rayne's POV-

Jake woke me up the next morning around 9 AM. We ate a small breakfast and then I rushed through a shower. Jake insisted on doing my hair and make-up seeing as it was technically his profession. He sat me down in front of my full length mirror and began blowing drying my hair.

"I'm so fricken nervous." I said as he plugged in a flat iron.

"I'm nervous for you,hun"

"He's taking me to a burger joint, which is awesome because we both know I love cheeseburgers." I let out a small laugh.

"Trust me I know."

We sat in silence for a while as Jake straightened, pinned, and sprayed my hair. It was half up half down, with a fringe of bang. I smiled at my reflection.

"Make-up time" Jake said as he reached for my huge make-up bag.

"Not too much, ok? I don't want to look fake or slutty."

"Like I would ever make you look like a slut."

Jake was true to his word, the make-up was light. A rosy lip gloss and a berry tint to my cheeks. A tad bit of eyeliner and a little mascara.

"God, Jake I look hot! Thanks" I said as I stood up and hugged him.

"You're welcome darling. Now go get dressed he should be here soon." He replied as he pushed me to my clothes.

I quickly changed and examined myself in the mirror once again. I was satisfied with my reflection and then Jake came over and popped a button on my top.

"Cleavage, remember?"

"Right…" I said.

There was a knock on my door and the butterflies in my stomach went crazy. I answered it and there he was, Taylor Lautner. God, could he be any more handsome? He had a single white lily in his hand. I gasped, Lilies were my favorite.

"For you" he said as he held it out to me.

"Oh Thank you Taylor. I'll just set this in water then we can go." I motioned for him to follow me, and he did.

"This is my best friend Jake." I said as I filled a small vase with water and placed the lily inside, I then set the vase on my coffee table. Jake shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you." Taylor said.

"Nice to meet you too, take care of her. I wouldn't want to hurt myself while trying to hurt you." Jake said with a chuckle.

"Oh I promise, She's in good hands. Are you ready?" Taylor turned to me. I nodded.

"Bye Jake." I said as I closed the door behind us.

"You live with that guy?" Taylor asked as we climbed into the elevator.

"No, Jakes my gay best friend and he insisted on coming over to help me get ready."

"Well he did an amazing job. You look beautiful." He said and I felt myself blush.

"Thanks."

We rode the elevator down and then climbed into Taylors amazing car.

"I don't think I've ever been near a car like this ever." I said.

He chuckled.

"The moment I was able to I went out and bought it. I've always wanted a car just like this." He said as he cranked up the engine and pulled away from the curb.

"I've always wanted a Rolls Royce, but that really is dreaming big" I said with a smile.

"A Royce? Wow never met a girl that like cars like that." He replied as he took a turn.

"I love cars, all kinds, but A Phantom is my dream car."

He nodded.

"So, Rayne, you're not from around here are you?"

"The accent huh?" He nodded

"No, I'm from Georgia. I moved here a year ago to start college."

"You're a college student? What's your major?"

"I'm pre-med at the moment." I replied

"Pre-med? Wow, what kind of doctor do you want to be?"

"I want to be a surgeon. I don't know what I want my sub specialty to be yet."

"Holy cow. That's impressive" He said as he pulled into a parking spot.

"Not as impressive as being one of the biggest male stars in Hollywood. Jake made me watch your movies last night, and wow you are some kind of talented." I said.

He smiled "Thank you, but acting is nowhere near as impressive as performing surgery." He laughed as he got out of the car and rushed to my side. He opened my door for me and I smiled.

"Thank you"

He ushered me into the restaurant with his hand on the small of my back. Heat was radiating from that one spot to the rest of my body. It felt amazing. A waiter immediately sat us down in an uncrowded part of the restaurant and handed us menus.

"Have you ever been here?" Taylor asked.

"No, but I've heard it has awesome burgers. I love cheeseburgers." I replied.

"Good, I was afraid you might be a girl who only eats a salad, and I could not hang with that." He said with a laugh which I returned.

We ordered our food. We were both silent for a while just staring at each other. I finally broke the silence.

"So if you don't mind my asking, what's it like filming with so many people? Do ya'll get along real well?" I asked as I sipped my .

"It's great, we're all really close friends. It's the best thing in the world getting to work with your friends."

"I bet it is, Jake is like my only friend out here, it gets really lonely." I said.

"Well, now you know me, so you won't be so lonely." He said with a smile.

"Thanks. So you guys are done filming Eclipse, right? It comes out in like a week. Are you nervous?" I asked

"Kind of, more nervous about it really, when doing a film you're always worried about the crowd's reaction. I'm sure it will be positive, we have such amazing fans." He said.

"I can't wait to see it. I'm truly impressed by you." I said as the waiter brought our food.

"The premiere is next week…do you maybe want to go with me?"

My jaw fell open.

"Me? You want to take me? I would…hell yeah I'll go" I said enthusiastically. He smiled.

"I can't think of anyone else I'd like to take, than this beautiful woman across from me." He replied and yet again I went crimson.

We ate our food and talked more, about what the premiere would be like. The check came and Taylor paid for all of it even though I tried to pay for my half.

"I want to see you again, before the premiere. Maybe take you shopping with the girls, let them find you a dress?" he asked as he opened the car door for me. I waited for him to slide in next to me.

"I want to see you again too, that would be wonderful." I replied.

"I wish I could spend all day with you, I'm having a really good time, but I have some press stuff to do." He said as he slowly drove me back home.

"I understand"

"How about tomorrow we get together for dinner and a movie."

"I'd really like that."

"We can see anything you want."

"I actually don't know what's playing." I said with a laugh.

"That's ok we'll figure something out." He said with a grin. God his smile was amazing.

All too soon we pulled up at my apartment complex, he turned off the engine got out of the car, but this time I beat him to opening my door. We entered my building and got in the elevator. I pressed the 5th floor button and what do you know, it got stuck.

"I should really use the stairs." I said and Taylor laughed as I once again called the elevator repair man.

"4 hours? Really?" I asked into the phone before hanging up.

"Looks like you may not be able to go to your press things anyway. Sorry" I said.

"It's quite alright, I'd rather be stuck with you in an elevator any day." He said as he sat down on the floor of the elevator.

"I just need to make some calls." He said as he pulled out his cell phone and dialed a few numbers. He quickly informed the other person of his situation. He then hung up his phone and patted the space next to him. I sat down as close to him as possible.

-Taylor's POV-

I was ecstatic that this was happening yet again. I mean being stuck in an elevator kind of sucks, but not when you're trapped with a gorgeous gal. She was only inches away from me, and I could smell her perfume. It was wonderful. We made small talk and decided to play cards again. It wasn't much but just being in her presence was enough for me. She pushed a strand of her from her eyes and I leaned in and kissed her. She was shocked at first and didn't react and then I felt her lips move against mine. It was like a wild fire had spread between us, it was maddening. I pulled away gasping for breath and noticed she did the same.

"Wow" she breathed.

I clasped my hand in hers and suddenly the elevator began moving again. We didn't say anything as I walked her to her door. Kissed her yet again, this kiss was different quick and sweet and said my goodbyes. The moment her door was closed I did a victory punch into the air and for safe measures took the stairs.


	5. I'm so excited!

A/N: Yea I know, it's been a while, but once again we had internet troubles. GRRR! But it's fixed now so updates should be coming on a regular basis. Thanks for the reviews!

-Rayne's POV-

I leaned against the door of my apartment, and waited for my heartbeat to return to its normal pace. I let out a sigh and then noticed Jake was seated on my couch.

"You're still here?"

"DUH! I wanted to hear about your date." He said as he stood and walked towards me.

"It was amazing Jake. The food was good, the conversation was nice, but best of all…he wants to see me again."

"Awesome, how soon?"

"Tomorrow night. Also, he wants me to go to the premiere of Eclipse with him."

Jake let out a very feminine squeal and hopped around.

"Omg this is like the bestest thing ever!"

"Yea, I'm going shopping with him some time prior to find a dress. But even better than going to the premiere? Kissing him in the elevator….and then once again outside the door."

Jakes mouth fell open.

"Breathe Jake…"

"You are like the luckiest girl in the entire world!"

"Maybe" I laughed and made my way to the couch. I sat down and kicked off my shoes.

"Maybe nothing. So are you guys like dating?"

"Well, yeah…I mean he wants to see me again right?"

"You'll be the cutest couple ever!"

"We're not a couple"

"Yet. Anyway, I'm so very happy for you but, I myself have a date in about 10 minutes. So I'll see you later."

"Thanks, good luck on your date."

"Thanks. Love you lady."

"Love you too kidd."

After Jake left I turned on my TV and flipped through the channels. I decided to watch The Tyra Show, even if it was a re-run. My phone vibrated in my pocket. I flipped it open to see a new text, from Taylor.

Had fun 2day rly want 2 c u again. Tomorrow? 8?

I quickly texted back.

Would love to…c u then?

U bet

I smiled to myself and slowly drifted off to sleep.

-Taylor's POV-

I was happy with how the date went and was eager to see her again. I sent her a quick text and smiled at her reply. I was just about to do an interview so I quickly silenced my phone and slid it into my pocket.

"Who are you texting?" Kristen asked as she took a seat next to me.

"The girl from the elevator, Rayne."

"So the date went well?"

"Yes. I'm going to see her again tomorrow. Hey, I was wondering, can you help me find a dress for her? I asked her to go to the premiere with me."

"Wow, ugh yea. It's not really my thing….I'll bring Ashley with me."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Just then the interviewer walked in and took her seat. We shook hands and then the questions started. I tried to focus on everything but I just kept thinking about Rayne.

Finally the interview was over and Kristen and I were leaving. I walked her to her car.

"So where are you headed?" I asked

"Meeting up with Rob." She said as she unlocked the door.

"Tell him I say hey."

"Will do, where are you going?"

"Home I guess. I'm free for the rest of the day, plus I'm totally tired. I'll probably grab a snack and a quick nap."

"Alright dude. See ya later." She said as she got behind the wheel. I waved goodbye and headed towards my car. I drove the short drive to my house and upon arriving headed straight to the kitchen. I fixed me a quick snack and sat down in the living room. I looked around. My house was nice and all but I hardly ever spent any time inside it. I turned on the TV, kicked off my shoes, and laid back. I soon fell asleep.

-Rayne's POV-

I woke up about two hours later. My hair was messy and my make-up smeared. I frowned as I walked to my bathroom. I turned on the shower. While waiting for it to heat up I pulled my hair down, throwing several bobby pins into the sink. I undressed and stepped into the shower. I scrubbed at my face wanting to remove all traces of the make-up. I washed my hair and everything else. I shut off the water and stepped out. My phone was ringing as I wrapped a towel around me. I sprinted into the living room to answer it.

"Hello?"

"It's Jake. OMG my date went perfect. I'm coming over. See you in 15." He hung up and I dropped my phone onto the couch. I rushed to finish drying off and to get dressed. It was around 8 in the evening so I just put on my pj's. I was sitting on my couch when Jake burst through my door.

"I'm so in love." He said as he threw himself onto the couch next to me. He then proceeded to tell me the reason behind his being in love, and just why his date was perfect. My phone rang in the middle of his talking.

"Hello?" I answered as I held up a finger to silence Jake.

"Hey, It's Taylor." His voice sounded slightly groggy, but still very cute.

"Hey." I mouthed its Taylor to Jake and he smiled.

"So I just woke up from a nap and decided I'd call you to talk about our plans tomorrow…"

"I'm really excited about it." I said.

"Me too. I just found out that I don't have any press stuff to do tomorrow so I was wondering if you'd be up to go shopping? I asked Kristen and she and Ashley are both available, also I thought you could bring that guy…ugh? Jake? He seemed to have a good eye for fashion." He said.

"That sounds wonderful and I'm sure Jake would love to go shopping tomorrow" I said while looking over at him, he nodded eagerly.

"Great. I'll pick you up tomorrow around 10?" He asked.

"That's perfect. Jake and I'll be ready."

"Ok. Can't wait to see you tomorrow. Goodnight Rayne."

"Goodnight Taylor." I said and then hung up, my stomach a flutter with happy nerves.

Jake grabbed my shoulder.

"I'm so freaking excited!" He screamed at me. I laughed and nodded.


	6. Beautiful

**A/N: So Yea, I know I haven't updated in quite some time. I'm sorry. I just had so much going on, that coupled with some hardcore writer's block. I can't promise this chapter will be any good, but I'll try. Nor can I promise that it'll be lengthy, but again, I'll try. Dude, an ice cream truck just went by my house. Awesome! :D**

-Rayne's POV-

The next morning Jake and I awoke to the dreary sound of rain fall. I rolled out of bed and lumbered to the window. Awesome, that's totally what I wanted today. I frowned menacingly at the sky as Jake approached me from behind, yawning.

"Stupid rain." He muttered as he stretched and scratched himself.

"Ew, Jake, go do that somewhere else. "I said as I waved a dismissive hand at him.

He wandered into the living room and turned on the TV.

"So when are we leaving?" He asked.

"I don't know, he's going to call me or something." I said as I walked past Jake and into the kitchen. I needed to start getting ready, I was so nervous, but I had to eat first. I fixed myself a bowl of grits* and then went and sat by Jake.

"Ew gross." Jake said as he looked at my breakfast.

"Oh shut up it's totally yummy."

"It looks nasty though." He wrinkled his nose at me. My phone rang from the other room ,so I hurriedly set my bowl down and dashed for it. I answered just in time.

"Hello?"

"Rayne, it's Taylor, I hope I didn't wake you."

"Not at all, we were just having breakfast."

"Good. I just wanted to see what time you wanted me to pick you guys up?"

"How about in like an hour or so..?"

"Great. I shall see you in an hour. Enjoy your breakfast."

"Ok see you."

We hung up and I sat down my phone. Shit, I really needed to get ready.

"Dibbs on shower!" I yelled as I rushed into my bathroom.

"Hurry up woman, we don't have all day. I can't believe you only gave me an hour." I heard Jake huff from the other side of the door. I grinned as I stepped into the hot water. I showered quickly and wrapped myself in a towel, before stepping out of the bathroom. Jake rushed past me and slammed the door. I laughed, Jake the eternal drama queen.

"What should I wear?" I yelled at him through the door.

"Clothes" Jake said sarcastically.

"Oh, thanks. I thought hey maybe I should go naked, but if you suggest clothes then it would be insane to for me to dispute with you." I said while rolling my eyes.

"Jeans and a graphic t." Jake yelled.

"Thanks." I said as I dug through my closet. I chose shorts instead of jeans and a flowy shirt with the image of a woman on it. I wrapped my hair in the towel and then proceeded to get dressed. Jake came out of the bathroom in nothing but his underwear.

"I didn't say shorts…or flouncy top." He said as he looked me over.

"Does it look bad?" I inquired.

"Well, no, but it isn't what I said." He replied as he went over to the dresser drawer reserved for him and pulled on a white shirt and dark blue jeans.

"How much time do we have?" He asked. I glanced at the clock, shit only another 20 minutes or so…

"Not a lot." I said as I unwrapped my hair.

"Sit, I'll fix your hair." He said as he went into the bathroom and came back with my blow dryer.

He used a diffuser so that my hair retained its natural wave but didn't get frizzy. I didn't put on any make-up and was just putting my feet into some sandals when I heard a knock on the door. Jake was messing with his hair still so I went and answered it. Every time I saw him I felt tingly, and nervous.

"Hey" I said breathlessly.

"Hi" he said.

"Jakes almost ready and then we can go. Come in." I pulled the door open wider to allow him entrance.

"You look very good today." Taylor said while looking me over. I blushed.

"Thanks, you look great." I said. He was wearing boots, jeans, and a black t-shirt that looked like it was molded to his body. He did look great, but he would look great wearing anything. We sat down on my couch and waited for Jake.

"So we're gonna meet Ash and Kristen at the store. I'm not very good at this sort of thing."

"Me either. Jake is though. Thanks for inviting him."I said with a smile.

"No problem. He seems nice, and I want your friends to like me."

"He does, trust me." I said with a laugh.

"Kristen and Ash are excited to meet you as well. I keep talking about you." He smiled nervously.

"Yeah, well Rayne won't shut up about you." Jake said as he came into the room. I glared at him. I did not talk about Taylor that much….

"So are we ready?" I asked quickly and stood, as did Taylor. We left the apartment I locked the door behind me and grabbed Jake before he could get away. I pinched him and whispered into his ear about how less is more and he shouldn't reveal embarrassing things about me otherwise everyone will hear about the last time he got drunk. He was good the rest of the day.

-Taylor's POV-

My stomach fluttered when Jake had said that Rayne talks about me a lot. I know I talk about her, I'm completely amazed, so it was just nice to know that she liked me just as much. Not that that's what Jake had said, but you only talk about the people you like right? We all clambered into the elevator and successfully made it to ground level. We climbed into my car, Jake yammering away at its amazing-ness. Rayne seated quietly next to me, a smile graced her beautiful face. We drove to the store, all the while talking about the types of dresses that flatter Rayne's body. Well mostly Jake was talking. I thought Rayne would look good in just about anything, but according to Jake, strapless gowns were our best bet. We arrived at the store and entered. Rayne and Jake looked around in awe.

"I've never been in such a nice place." Rayne said.

"OMFG!" Jake exclaimed.

I saw Kristen and Ashley and pulled Rayne over to them. Jake had wandered off.

"Kristen, Ashley, this is Rayne" I said. She offered her hand and they all shook.

"Great to meet you, and Taylor's right, you are absolutely gorgeous." Ashley said which made Rayne deep the prettiest shade of crimson.

"Thanks, I think you're beautiful too." Rayne said.

"Well let's get this over with." Kristen muttered as she walked towards a black dress hanging on the wall. At this point Jake ran up with a dress.

"Look no further I've found it." He held it up for us to see. It was a cream colored dress with black velvet designs on it. It had one shoulder strap and fanned out at the bottom.

"Try it on."

"It looks really expensive" Rayne said nervously.

"Don't worry about the cost. Try it on." I said as Jake ushered her into a dressing room.

They were in there for a few minutes and then Jake emerged with a huge smile on his face.

"Perfect!" He exclaimed as he turned back to face the dressing rooms. That's when Rayne stepped out, and I forgot how to breathe. Kristen and Ash oo'ed at her, but I couldn't speak.

"Wow, this was way too easy. You really have an eye Jake." Ashley said.

Rayne was looking up at me.

"Are you ok?"

"You're beautiful." I whispered and then leaned in to kiss her, I didn't care who saw.


	7. It's not a bad thing

**A/N: Alright so I never imagined it would take me so long to actually write this story…like Eclipse premiered like what 2 months ago? And I'm just now getting to it? Well, because I've grown impatient with my own self I'm jumping ahead to the future….just 2 months though. :P So yea….HAPPY READING!**

-Rayne's POV-

So it had been about two months since meeting Taylor, and about a month and a half since the premiere of Eclipse. He had asked me to be his actual girlfriend about three weeks after the premiere and of course I said yes. Lately, though, we haven't been spending a lot of time together because he's been busy with his new film and I've been getting ready for school. I was so nervous to actually begin my freshman year of college; I'd literally have no friends. Jake was beginning his second year in cosmetology and was at an entirely different school. I was so nervous. I was flipping through the text books that I had already bought when my phone buzzed in my pocket. _**New text from Taylor.**_

_ Hey, was thinkin' 'bout u. Can I come over?_

I smiled. Did he really have to ask?

_Of course _

_Be there in 5_

I shut my phone and walked to my full length mirror and gave myself the once over. I was wearing short shorts and a loose tank. My hair was in a very loose pony tail and looked sloppy, but in an ok way. I smiled at myself before walking to the kitchen and grabbing myself a bottle of water. There was a knock on my door.

"Come in." I called out as I leaned against the door frame. Taylor entered wearing cut off shorts and a graphic slate grey t-shirt, handsome as ever. He smiled at me before walking over and planting a soft kiss on my lips. It was like kissing fire, it burned but in the best possible way.

"Hey beautiful." He said his usual greeting to me now.

"Hey handsome." I replied as I took his hand and pulled him to my couch.

"What's all this?" He asked as he glanced at the cover of my anatomy book.

"New books, for school, it starts in like a week. I'm uber nervous."

"Why are you nervous? You're so smart it'll probably be a piece of cake." He said as he opened the book and flipped through it.

"What if no one likes me though?" I asked nervously.

"How could anyone not like you?" He said with a chuckle. I shrugged.

"You're smart, funny, gorgeous, and so easy to get along with. If people don't like you they're broken." He said seriously.

"That makes me feel better." I said smiling.

"Good." He said as he leaned back on the couch and pulled me into his arms. His chest was so warm and inviting. I snuggled closer to him.

"So what were you doing today?" I asked

"Not much really, but I did have something I needed to talk to you about." Uh oh….

"Yea?"

"Yea, uhm filming starts soon, and we're uh, filming in New York." I let out a sigh, I seriously thought he was going to say something else. I sat up and looked at him.

"So? Long distance relationship…they're not that hard right? Plus we both have the new iphone, we can talk and see each other at the same time." I said with a smile, he smiled back.

"That's very true. And there's also Skype…and it's not like I'll be filming every single day, when I have days off I'll fly back over to visit."

"Exactly."

"You're taking this so well. I was nervous that you'd be really upset, that we couldn't see each other every day like usual."

"Yea, well I'll be starting school and it'll keep me pre-occupied." I said as I nestled back down on his chest. I was sad that we wouldn't see each other in person every day, but it wasn't the end of the world.

"You're the best, you know that?" He kissed the top of my head.

"No, but thanks. I think you're the best too." I said.

We lay like that for some time just watching T.V and talking about our up-coming schedules. He said that for every two weeks of filming he'd get like a 3-day weekend, which would be really great. We were still lying on the couch talking when Jake burst through the door.

"I have huge news!" He exclaimed as he shoved at mine and Taylor's feet and sat down. We both sat up and I ended up sitting in Taylor's lap.

"And that is…?" I asked

"I got a job in a top dollar hair salon!" He practically squealed.

"Holy shit Jake, that's fantastic." I exclaimed as I reached over and hugged him.

"I know, I mean it's not cutting hair or anything, because well, I technically can't yet, but still, I'll be working among some of the highest paid stylist in Hollywood."

"But eventually you'll probably be cutting hair there right?" I asked and he nodded eagerly.

"Congratulations dude." Taylor said as he clapped Jake on the shoulder.

"Thanks, I'm so excited, I had to come tell you first, but now I'm off to tell Jordyn. Bye loves and kisses and stuff." He said as he got up, blew me a kiss, and left. Jordyn was Jake's newest boyfriend. He goes through guys like I go through sweet tea. A LOT.

"Gosh, that's so great." I said to Taylor.

"Yea, he seems really happy about it."

"I wish I could get a job somewhere cool." I said as I thought about all the places I had applied. No call backs.

"You'll land a cool job eventually." Taylor said as he wrapped his arms around me. I snuggled back up to him, this time facing him, instead of laying with my back to him. He leaned down and kissed me, slowly at first, but soon the intensity increased, and we were having a full on make-out session on my couch. I pulled away for air. We'd never done this before, sure we'd kissed but never like this. He pulled me back to him and I readily kissed him back. My hands knotted in his hair, his roaming over my back and down my sides. His tongue explored my mouth and mine his. It was amazing, little goose-bumps popping up where ever his hands went. Shocks of electricity flowing through my entire body all starting where our lips were connected. He then kisses down my chin, and to my neck. I liked it, but wasn't sure if it was something we should be doing. I wanted Taylor, truly I did, but it had only been a couple of months, and I didn't want this leading to something else, not yet anyway.

"Taylor." I rasped.

"Yes" he said in between kisses.

"I uhm…don't think we should go past this…" I said quietly, nervously. He stopped and looked at me.

"I …I wasn't going to…try anything…I uhm…I mean I really want you, I do, but it's only been a few months, and I uhm…I'm a virgin." He said softly, he looked down. I grabbed his chin and held him in my gaze, a smile on my lips.

"I really want you too, and it's not that I thought you'd try, I just wanted to get it out, you know? And I'm a virgin too; it's not a bad thing." I said with a bigger smile. He smiled back and I pulled him in for another kiss.

"I'm glad we discussed this." He said as he broke our kiss and then looked at the clock. It was way later than I thought.

"Oh, damn I really need to get going." He said.

"Yea, it's kind of late, and you've got that thing tomorrow." I said as I climbed out of his lap.

"I'll stop by after it's over alright?" He said as he stood up and then leaned down to kiss me.

"Alright." I said with a smile.

He strode over to the door and then turned back to me.

"Bye beautiful."

"Bye handsome."


	8. You're lovely

**A/N: So it's been a really long time since I've updated this, and for that I apologize. For a while I had absolutely no way to type up a story let alone post it. Anyways, thanks for the reviews. The following chapter is rated M please proceed with caution. You may want to go get some ice or open a window cause hubba hubba it gets hot in here. Hahaha I'm such a dork.**

Skipping ahead a year...

-Taylor's POV-

Things with Rayne had been going amazing. She was doing excellent in school, our relationship was getting stronger despite us having to be apart due to my conflicting film schedule and her classes, but we made it work. I missed her constantly but every time we talked on the phone I felt better and liked her even more. Everything about her was truly amazing and I felt truly lucky to have her in my life. I was on my way to surprise her, I had just gotten back to LA and she had no idea I was on my way to see her. I decided to stop by a florist first.

"Excuse me, I was looking to get a dozen red and white stargazer lilies." I said to the elderly man behind the counter. He nodded and walked away and into the back. He came back a moment later with 6 white and 6 red, and laid them upon the counter top.

"You want just the lilies or would you like them arranged in a bouquet?" he asked.

"Arranged please." I replied as I looked around the shop. He nodded and gathered various other things and began to arrange the flowers into quite a lovely bouquet. When he was done he told me the price and I quickly paid.

"Thank you sir, they're beautiful." I said as I took up the bouquet.

"The lady is sure to love them." He waved me away, and I returned the wave before exiting the shop and getting into my car. Now onto Rayne's apartment. I was anxious to see her. To feel her soft lips against mine, and to smell her luscious perfume. I parked my car and entered the building, opting for the stairs instead of the unreliable elevator. I knocked lightly at her door and waited, the bouquet completely covering my face.

The door open and I heard a gasp and then a pair of arms were flung around me.

"Taylor! I can't believe you're here. And oh the flowers how gorgeous." I heard her angelic voice say as I wrapped my arms and the flowers around her. Her face was as beautiful as ever, and when our lips met that same fire that I remembered returned. It started at my lips and spread throughout the rest of my body. We pulled apart and she tugged me inside. I closed the door behind me and she took the flowers.

"These are lovely, I'm going to put them in water." She said as she wondered into her kitchen. I watched her walk away in her shorts and tight tank top. God she was sexy. I followed after her and leaned against the door frame.

"You're lovely." I said and she looked up and smiled at me before coming over and wrapping her arms about me once again.

"What're you doing here handsome? I wasn't expecting you for another week." She smiled as she pressed her face into my chest.

"I wanted to surprise you." I said as I easily picked her up and carried her into the living room. I sat down on her couch with her in my lap, and she immediately kissed me. I had missed her so much, and she obviously had missed me. I pulled her to me so that every inch of our bodies were pressed together. I pulled my mouth from hers to kiss her throat and heard her gasp for breath. Little sighs of pleasure escaped from her delicate lips as my lips roamed back up her neck and to her mouth again. I wanted her, more than I had ever before. Every time I had seen her our romps went like this but never had we gone all the way, she said she wasn't ready and I respected that, and today if she wasn't ready I'd still respect it, but this time she wasn't stopping me. My hands roamed down her back and sides, her hands tugged my hair and her nails scratched across my back through my t-shirt. Her lips left mine and ventured down to my neck, I let out a small gasp of pleasure and I felt her smile before she lightly bit my neck. I shuddered before throwing her down on the couch beside me and climbing on top of her. She smiled at me and pulled my mouth to hers and then she uttered the sexiest sentence I'd ever heard.

"I want you."

I kissed her passionately before tugging at her shirt, she quickly pulled off her shirt and tossed it aside, I sat up and removed my shirt as well, and then I stopped to admire her topless torso.

"You are the most beautiful thing on this Earth." I said as I bent back down to kiss her lips. I kissed down her neck and then to her breasts, the little sounds of pleasure coming from her making me hot in excitement. I cupped each of her breasts in one of my hands and kissed her back on the lips. Her nails lightly dragged across my back and I groaned in pleasure. She let her fingers trail down my chest and stomach to my jeans where she quickly undid the button and zipper and slid her hand inside to my erect dick. I gasped in delight and lightly bit her neck. Her body arched beneath mine and her breasts rubbed against my chest. I couldn't wait any longer so I quickly undid her shorts and pulled them and her panties down her sleek long legs. And there she was completely naked in front of me. Before I could go bak to kissing her or anything she pushed me down onto the couch and tugged my jeans and boxers down.

Big boy." she said with a smile before she kissed down my chest and to my throbbing erection. I wasn't expecting this at all but all of a sudden her tongue flicked over the head of my shaft and then she began sucking my dick. It was wonderful but if she kept it up I was gonna blow, and I actually wanted to have sex with her before doing that, so I sat up and brought her lips to mine. I picked her up and carried her into her bedroom. Our lips locked the entire time. I lay her gently on the bed and kissed her neck, her breasts and down her stomach. She slowly spread her legs for me and I looked up at her and smiled. She smiled to as she leaned up on her elbows to watch what I was doing. I had never done any of this before so I wasn't exactly sure if I was doing it right but with every flick of my tongue her moans grew louder and her breathing got shallower. Suddenly she was pulling me to her whispering over and over that she wanted me. I finally couldn't take it anymore and positioned myself to enter her. She let out a gasp of pain and bit down on my shoulder as I slowly entered my body. I knew it hurt so I stopped and asked if she was ok she nodded and told me to keep going. I slowly moved in and out of her body and eventually her grip on me loosened and instead of painful gasp, moans of pleasure were escaping her lips. It was the best feeling in the world and I was on the verge of orgasm. I looked down and could see she was too. She was so beautiful.

"I love you" I said as I pulled out of her body and blew my load over her stomach between us. We were both gasping in pleasure her legs and arms wrapped around me. She kissed my cheek and whispered " I love you" into my ear. My heart did a flip and I buried my face into her neck repeating those words over and over.

-Rayne's POV-

This morning when I woke up, I never dreamed that by the time the sun had set I would've lost my virginity and said I love you to the man of my dreams. I couldn't believe it had finally happened. It had been so wonderful. We cleaned up Taylor's mess and changed my sheets because I had bled a little bit. We were now standing in the shower with one another. Taylor's arms were wrapped around me and he was just holding me. It was the most amazing feeling in the world.


End file.
